


Remember Me

by Kyloisintrouble



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Armitage Hux - Freeform, Dom!Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Han Solo - Freeform, Kylo Ren/OC - Freeform, Leia organa - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Memory Loss, Original Characters - Freeform, Padawan/Master, Revenge, Smut, The Dark Side of the Force, Use of the Force, angsty kylo is always the best, kylo is problematic...like always, mature - Freeform, sub!Kylo Ren, you will probably cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisintrouble/pseuds/Kyloisintrouble
Summary: Elara Scout is a 19 year old force user that is picked up by the First Order with no recollection of the last several years of her life. It is believed that because of her force abilities that she could be an asset to the First Order. Because of the memory loss, Scout doesn't remember all of her force training, so they assign none other than the infamous Jedi killer, Kylo Ren, to train her. Scout is desperately trying to move on with her life and not dwell on a past that she can not remember, but her new teacher is determined to help her find her memories. Neither of them realize how important Scout's past is for the both of them, and the only way to unlock the secrets is together.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Character(s), Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

I am alone in my quarters, my body exhausted from the day’s exertion. The smell of smoke hits my nose, breaking me out of my thoughts. The night robes cling to my body as I scurry to the door, opening it without hesitation.

There are flames roaring with life in the hall, devouring everything in their path, making their way towards my room. Panic starts to flood my body knowing that the only way to get out of the temple is through this hallway. I can feel the heat and smoke hit my face with ferocity as I thought of my next move, coming to only one conclusion. I cover my mouth and nose to the best of my ability with the fabric from my robes and step through the doorway into the bright orange hall.

The heat surrounds my body, as the flames crawl up the walls around me. Even though I know exactly what fire sounds like, the crackling and the pops never come to my ears, instead there is a ringing that would be deafening if it was a real sound.  
The hallway seems like it goes on forever, not one thing in sight isn’t covered in scorching orange flames. I call for help from anyone that might be able to hear me, but my throat burns from the smoke that invades it.

Even though I didn’t think it was possible, the light at the end of the hallway starts to get brighter in a flash, an explosion.

My eyes fly open, and I sit up straight in my bed, there was cold sweat on the back of my neck. I take long deep breaths to slow my rapidly beating heart and to try to stop the panic that the vivid dream brought on.

I have the same dream every night, and I have no idea why. However, since I got to the first order command ship the dream seems to be more vivid, more real from what I remember, even though I don’t remember much.

A couple of weeks ago I woke up in a med bay on a strange planet, before that I have no recollection of the last few years of my life. Every night since then, I have had this same dream, or nightmare, which seemed to get worse about a week ago when I boarded this ship.

I was recruited by the first order because of the force powers I possess, but I honestly don’t know what good they will be since I only remember the training I had as a little girl.

The medical examiners were stumped about the amnesia, just as I was. They said that the memories of my life could come back at any moment, or never come back at all. Either way I can’t sit and dwell on it, because if I did I could probably imagine thousands of different lives I might have lived in my past or people I could have known and loved, but I would rather just get on living the real life I have in front of me.

Today I start my force training, which I couldn’t be more nervous about. The way the general had spoken about it, made it seem like it wasn’t even real, like a myth I was supposed to be able to master. I feel so many pressures on me at this moment, to remember my past, to not make a complete fool of myself in front of the first order, to find where I belong.

When I was a child my parents told me about how horrible the first order was, and how they are trying to take over the galaxy. However, the way I see it is that if the first order wasn’t trying to take over the galaxy, another galactic federation would be. They supply jobs and homes for millions of families, so in my book they can’t be that bad. Plus, my parents sent me off to a jedi temple the first chance they got, because they didn’t know how to control me and my force sensitivity, so how trustworthy could they really be.

Even though I still have a few hours before I need to report to the training rooms, I decide to take a nice long shower to help relax my nerves. I change into some of the clothes I was given when I arrived on the ship, fairly plain, but comfortable and easy to move around in.

I make my way out of my room, still much too early to arrive at my post. But there is a place on the ship that I stumbled upon a few days ago that I enjoy spending my free time.  
The halls are all but empty, only a few of the ship’s crew work at these early hours in the morning.

As I turn a corner, a small janitorial droid almost runs into my leg. I hear it make a few beeping noises that sound like an apology before it swivels into one of the side rooms.

I come to the large deck that looks out over the ship bay. I like seeing all the different kinds of ships come in and out of the dock from the flight deck. However, I love the giant glass windows that look out into the vast endless sea of space, even more. I like to get lost in my thoughts here, and sometimes if I’m lucky we will pass close enough to a planet or star. This is where I spent a majority of the first nights I was here, because I couldn’t sleep.

I find a windowsill to sit on, drawing my legs up to my chest and letting my back hit the pillar behind me. There are no ships coming in or out down below, only a few workers doing maintenance on the ships in the bay. There are a few storm troopers situated around the bay keeping watch and making sure no problems occur with the mechanics and maintenance people.

For a split moment, almost everything is still. The atmosphere is calm and almost peaceful, which is the reason I love this hanger so much.

And then that moment was over. I heard the many pairs of bootsteps against the marble floor before I saw them. Several storm troopers and a few flight officers are walking out onto the deck where I am sitting. At the head of the formation of people is a very tall cloaked man, his hood far over his head helping to hide his face from view.

As he gets closer, I see that he has on a helmet under his hood covering his face, making him look even more intimidating than he already is.

I can’t hear exactly what is being said between them, but the hooded man in the helmet seems to be very angry about something. He’s yelling at one of the flight officers about a problem with his ship, where they had just come from.  
“Don’t let it happen again, officer.” Now that they are closer, I can focus on his voice which because of the helmet, sounds more filtered and artificial as if being spoken through a transmitter.

The conversation is most definitely not for my ears, and I wish I could be anywhere else but here right now. Serves me right for wanting one moment of peace before my stressful day. Maybe if I stay absolutely still, they won’t notice that I’m here and leave before too long.

As if he could hear the thoughts in my mind, his head whips in my direction. Leaving the other group and conversation, he makes his way towards me with power and confidence exuding off of him.

“You! You can’t be up here! This is for first officers only!” He’s within 10 feet of me now, and bigger than I originally thought. My body moves to get up, making it easier for me to see him and vice versa. His step falters slightly as he is walking towards me, as if something startled him. The motion was barely noticeable and if I hadn’t been focusing on him, I wouldn’t have seen it. Stopping in front of me his body towers over me.

I’m completely frozen and don’t know what to say or do in the moment. Incredibly, even though I can’t see his eyes or any part of his face, his stare gets more intense glaring down at me. “Did you hear me? You can’t be up here.” He’s not talking very loudly anymore, but the threatening tone is intimidating enough on its own.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” My words came out as no more than a whisper. I try to move to leave and be anywhere else but here, but his body is blocking the way.

“You will speak up when speaking to me, mumbling will get you nowhere.” His tone sounds more mocking than threatening now, however I still can’t see his facial expressions to know for sure.

I have the sudden urge to role my eyes at him and dismiss the overpowering way he talks down to me, however, I decide against it. “I said, that I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to be up here, and that I am sorry.” His body went stiff at the sound of my voice. The words came out fully this time, every person on the deck can hear what I said. They are all silent and watching us now. 

He angles his mask directly down at me, as if he is trying to stare me down, “As long as I’m giving you advise, I think it would also be really wise of you to watch your tone when addressing me.” This time I couldn’t stop the rolling of my eyes. I can’t believe his attitude towards me, and how rude he is being.

I try to move past him, his gloved hand and covered arm move to block my way, again. He leans in even closer until I feel my back press against the pillar I was sitting against earlier.

“Let me make this perfectly clear. I don’t know who you think you are, but you will get your attitude in check or there will be consequences. Now, get to wherever you need to be before I choose to find a place more useful for you.” He’s only whispering but it feels as if he’s screaming in my head. The threat in his voice helps my legs move toward the door and within seconds I am out of sight of him and the rest of the bystanders.

When I am across the ship from the flight deck I stop and stand against a wall to let my heart slow down, I didn’t notice that it had started to race uncontrollably. My breathing is heavy, and I notice my hands are shaking. Why does he choose to be such a dick to people he doesn’t even know? I’m new, and no one told me that the deck was off limits, so how was I supposed to know? Who even is that guy anyway? He can take his advice and shove it up his ass, there was absolutely no reason for him to treat me so abrasively. 

I can feel myself starting to get worked up again. It also drives me insane that I could not see his face to gauge his reaction or see if he had any emotions at all. How could someone think that they are so much better than everyone else, and just be such an asshole.

I start to move away from the wall and decide to head to the dining hall. I still have a bit of time to kill and some coffee and breakfast couldn’t hurt. Walking in, there is barely anyone sat at the tables and standing in line to get a cup of coffee and an orange doesn’t take long at all.

There is a table in the back corner of the room that I choose, and as I sit down more and more people start to filter in for food and to socialize before their shifts. 

The food in front of me sits untouched as the tall man in the hood and mask invades my mind again. I just keep replaying the events from earlier over and over again in my mind. The way that he had zero disregard for my personal space or the way that he spoke to me, makes my blood boil. The more I think about him, I come to the conclusion to make it a very high priority that I stay as far as I can from him. The invasion of him in my thoughts makes me feel as if he is still here, trying to control me.

“Excuse me?” A soft voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look up to see a stunning girl with red hair and freckles splashed across her cheeks standing in front of me. She’s wearing a first officers’ uniform and has a bright smile on her face.

“Yes?” I smile back at her.

“I was wondering if I could sit with you. I know that you are new to the ship and thought you’d like the company.” She still has the smile across her face and there doesn’t seem to be any malice behind her words.

“Sure, I would like that.” I gesture to the empty seat across from me and pick up the now lukewarm coffee and take a drink. 

“So, how have your first days been on a big command ship like this? I know that it can be hard to get acclimated, especially with the memory loss.” Her words shock me, but only because she knows so much about me.  
“Does everyone on this ship know all my secrets?” I say as a lighthearted joke and we both laugh.

“I’m sorry, you don’t even know my name and I am being all nosy in your business. Let me start over. My name is Alexandria kirk, you can call me Alex, I work as a flight director on the command deck. Only a select few of us heard about the memory loss, however it isn’t everyday that a new force user comes on to the ship. Again, I’m sorry for coming off brash, I just know it can be hard when you’re in a new place with nobody you know.” She is playing with the food in front of her as if she is nervous to say something that will make me hate her.

“Well, my name is Elara Scout, I like to go by Scout, and I know you now, which is great. And I knew that I would probably be a hot discussion topic for a little bit when I got here, so don’t worry about it. I’m surprised that you are the first person, well not the first person, but the nicest person to talk to me.” I start to laugh thinking about the hooded masked man again.

She looks up at me concerned, “People aren’t being nice to you?”

“No, people have been very welcoming, however, there is this flight deck that I like to sit at and look out the windows. But I guess you can’t be there unless you are a “first officer”, and this guy yelled at me about it earlier, and told me to leave.”  
“There is no reason for him to treat you like that for being in the doc bay. He is probably just a controlling narcissistic pilot who thinks he owns the galaxy because he can fly a tie-fighter, there are a few of those around here.” She must be right because when thinking back to the hooded man he was arguing with the other guy about a problem with his ship.

“I’m just hoping that I won’t have to deal with him anymore.”

She looks at me sympathetically, “They usually are just here when getting supplies and new orders, so you shouldn’t have to deal with him much.” There is a short pause in the conversation while she looks down at her data pad “It’s about time for the next shift to start, can I show you where the training rooms are?” I didn’t have the heart to tell her that one of the nights I couldn’t sleep, I basically tried to explore as much of the ship as I could without getting in trouble for trespassing, the training rooms were one of the first places I stopped. She has such an eager and excited grin on her face, and I don’t want to take that away from her.

I nod to her, grabbing the coffee and remainder of orange and discarding them in the nearest waste bin I could find. I realize that talking to Alex did help to distract and ease a bit of the stress I was feeling about starting my training today.  
We leave the dining hall and head in the direction of the training rooms. We talk for a few minutes about where Alex works before she changes the subject, “Do you know who will be training you?” She looks at me.  
“Not a clue, I was just told to show up.” I say nonchalantly.

“His name is Kylo Ren, and he is the best force user in the first order, well besides the Supreme Leader. He is kind of a big deal around here, but he has a little bit of a temper. Which id I’m being honest can be a little bit scary at times.”  
Great, another egotistical guy with anger issues I have to put up with. We finally get to the main training room and I stop dead in my tracks.

Standing at the other end of the room is none other than the tall hooded man from earlier. He is looking out the tall window at some maintenance ships, I don’t think he knows that we came in because he didn’t turn around or act like he heard us.  
“Please tell me that isn’t him?” I didn’t take my eyes off of him when I asked the question. Out of the corner of my vision I can see Alex give me a confused look.

“What do you mean? Of course, that’s him? Why would you say that?” Her tone is loud enough for him to hear this time, because he starts to turn towards us.

Alex keeps walking towards him even though I haven’t moved an inch. He stops turning and is staring right at me, or at least it looks that way since I can’t see his eyes.

“Sir, I would like you to meet your new apprentice, Elara Scout.” While she addresses him, he doesn’t deviate from looking at me besides a small nod of his head.

“Thank you, Admiral Kirk, but we have already met. Are you ready to start your training, Scout?” The way he says my last name, as if we are long time friends. For some reason that bothers me more than it should, and makes my name feel dirty coming out of his mouth. Boy am I in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

“Admiral Kirk, they need you up on the command deck.” He says to Alex with out looking at her. His voice is firm and emotionless, and she heads to the door without another word. As she passes me, she gives me a small smile of encouragement. And I wonder what her relationship with Commander Ren is from how she spoke about him and how eager she was to bring me to meet him.

“I wanted to formally introduce myself since I didn’t get to this morning, I am Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. You can call me Master Ren. Are you ready to start your training?” There is a firmness in his voice that is dominating and stoic. The way he speaks to me as if I am below him just makes me want to hit him.

“Why Master Ren? Why can’t I just call you Kylo.” We’re both standing in the same place as when I walked in the room. He starts to slowly step forward in my direction.

“That’s an interesting question. It mainly has to do with respect for the one teaching you. It also helps to dissociate between the one teaching and the one being taught.” He puts more emphasis on the last word, making it linger in the air for a few seconds. He stops his stride in the very middle of the room, still watching me. What is he waiting for?

“I’ve been informed of your amnesia, I know that can be a very frustrating set back when learning the ways of the force. Which is why they elected me to train you.” I’m starting to get the idea that every person on this ship knows my entire life story, which is very frustrating because I barely know any of it. To be honest, it’s really starting to get on my nerves.

“Is there anything you don’t know about me? Because, I feel like everyone knows more about me than I do.”

He cocks his head in my direction, “They tell me everything I need to know so that I will be able to train you efficiently, so that you can be an asset for the First Order.” I didn’t notice immediately, but while he is talking, he is absent mindedly moving closer to where I am standing, to where he’s only a couple of feet in front of me now.

“What if I don’t want you to train me! What if I’m already over your cocky attitude and the way that you talk down to me, when you don’t even know me.” Again, as I watch him, because of the mask there is nothing I can do to see his reaction. Just the cold reflection of the metal on his helmet, staring back at me.

“You don’t get a choice.” His voice is demanding now, trying to convey the authority that he has over the situation, over me. “You know the less you resist the easier all of this will go. You in no way have to like me, but whether I have to make you, or you do it willingly, you will respect me.” There is a long pause in the room, and I want nothing more than to turn and leave right now. Even if I did, I have a feeling that I wouldn’t make it to the door.

“You are right about that.” He whispers, and my head whips in his direction.

“I’m right about what?” The curiosity evident in my voice calming me slightly from before.

“You wouldn’t make it out of the room.” He looks away from me moving over to the workstation with different supplies strewn out over it. How did he…. know what I was thinking?

“I can sense the confusion radiating off of you. No, I didn’t read your thoughts. One of the ways of the force, is being able to sense emotions and even being able to predict actions because of them, especially when the emotions are heightened. Since you walked into this room and saw me, you’re anger and detest for me have been screaming through the force. From that moment, if I was concentrating on it, I could probably tell you everything you were planning on doing before you even started doing it. So, I guess in a way it's like reading your mind. It is more of an asset I use during combat and negotiations, rather than just having a conversation with someone, but you are... unpredictable.”

I stare at him in even more disbelief. Where is he going with this? “How is this whole thing supposed to work, with you being my teacher and everything? And you said earlier that they ‘elected you to train me’ but why you?” I focus on something else in the room, the longer I look at him the angrier I get. I wish for anything that he tells me that there’s been a mix up and that he isn’t my teacher. I really don’t want to wake up every day dreading my training and having to put up with someone who hates me as much as I hate him.

“The reason that they put you with me, is because I am the only one who can give you a chance to get your memories back.” I look at him fast enough to make me light-headed.

I hear the faintest chuckle come from him, so light I don’t know if it’s real or my imagination. “So, you are listening to me. Good. There are potentially two things that could be causing your amnesia, one being biological and the other being psychological. The first is the easier problem to fix, because if it is biological, I can teach you to use the force to help the blockage and make your memories come back. If it is psychological, it is a much worse problem, because whatever trauma you experienced in your past is so bad that you are subconsciously using the force to block it out.”

I try to process the information he is giving me, and his words surprise me more than anything. The thought never even crossed my mind that something so emotionally traumatic could be the cause of my amnesia, and that I could be using the force to block something out, but what could be that bad?

“At the end of your force training you will go through a series of tests presented to you by the force: physical, mental, and emotional. However, you will need to have your memories back before taking the tests or else you will fail. This is the reason that they asked me to train you, because I am the only one who can help you get them back.”

A force test? What could that even be? Why was Kylo specifically the only one that can help me with this? There is no other force user that can help me get my memories back? What the hell happened to me before I came here?

“Since you seem to know everything, which way do you think my memories are being blocked?” He stands there looking in my direction, I’m guessing he is thinking about his answer.

“I guess it’s my job to figure that out.” He says it quietly as he starts to walk past me heading towards the exit of the room.

“Where are you going?” I ask, it baffles me that he is just walking away when I have so many more questions I want to ask him.

“I have somewhere to be, there are four texts about the force that I sent to your data pad in your chambers. I want them read by tomorrow. Don’t be late.” The last word leaves his mouth as he walks out the door and disappears.

We literally started talking 10 minutes ago, where did he possibly need to be right now? I’m also getting so tired of the arrogant attitude he has. He always just has to rub something in my face or yell at me for no reason. The more I get to know Kylo Ren, the more I don’t like what I see.

My anger drives me into the hallway in the direction of my quarters. There really is no point in staying in the training rooms since I’m not even being trained.

I make my way out of the training rooms and through the quiet halls. It is still pretty early in the morning, so there still isn’t much going on around the ship.

I find myself daydreaming about the endless possibilities of memories I could be missing, or ones that could even be bad enough to never want to think about again, being bad enough that I subconsciously block them out of my mind with the force.

I walk out onto one of the flight decks where there are many mechanics working on various ships throughout the hanger. I didn’t even notice going this way back to my quarters, but it is a lot shorter than any other way and I enjoy seeing the ships.

“Hey, hey you.” Oh no. I really don’t need another person yelling at me for being in here today.

I look over shyly, maybe I can play it off like I’m lost if they start to ask questions. There is a man hanging upside down out of a tie-fighter with a wrench in his hand.

“Yes?” I ask, hesitantly.

“Are you a mechanic? Are you the one that they sent to help me with my ship?” He asks not even looking at me, the screw he is tightening in front of him preoccupies his attention.

“No, uh, I’m just passing through to get to my quarters, sorry for the confusion. Also, are you not a mechanic, yourself?” I surprise myself by asking the question, but the mere fact that he is already working on the ship piques my interest.

He looks at me for a moment, probably trying to figure out if my question is serious or not. “No, I am not technically a mechanic, but I do know a thing or two about fixing ships, especially when it comes to mine. I put in for a mechanic about an hour ago just to make things go a bit faster and no one has showed up yet. Are you in a hurry?”

I think about the hours I’m probably going to have to spend reading the texts for training tomorrow and I realize that literally anything would be more fun. “Not necessarily.” I give him a warm smile.

He returns it and the corners of his eyes start to crinkle. He’s still laying on his back, upside down, but I start to focus on his features more. He is very attractive. He has brown wavy hair that is slightly pushed back, I can only guess from running his hand through it. He has a square jaw and my eyes catch a bit of grease that is smudged on the right side. But the thing that catches my attention most are his emerald green eyes.

“Can you come hold this up for me so that I can screw it in, without it trying to crush me?” He motions to the panel he is holding up above his head.

As I start to take it from him, a quiet laugh leaves my mouth. “What’s so funny?” He asks with amusement written on his face.

“How do you know you can trust me not to drop it on you?” I look down at him, he is now right below me, and he focuses back on my face.

“I don’t, but at the end of the day that would be my fault from bad judgement. Plus, you don’t really seem like the type that would.” I grab the panel from him, holding it in place so that he could tighten it. I would like to believe I’m not the type that would hurt a stranger for no reason, but anything could have happened in the last years of my life.

“Do you have a name?” He asks without looking at me this time, focusing on the task in front of him.

“It’s Scout.” As I say my name, he stops what he is doing and looks at me, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Scout is an… interesting name.”

“It’s my last name.” I say, answering his silent question about the weird name.

“Ah, well do you have a first name?” He chuckles softly as he asks me.

“Elara, but I go by Scout.” He taps the panel indicating that he is done tightening it into place and starts to shimmy out from laying on his back.

He climbs out of the small space and I finally get a look at him upside right, he really is very attractive.

He gives me a small smile and wipes his greasy hand on the rag that is hanging loosely out of his pocket. He extends it out to me. "Ezra Fitch, but I go by Ezra.” I take it willingly shaking his hand firmly. He starts walking over to the workstation next to his ship, where various tools and a data pad with the blueprints of his ship sitting open.

“So, what exactly do you do for the First Order? Because you’re obviously not a mechanic, or a pilot.” He is now using the rag that he wiped his hands off with to clean off the tools that are sitting at the workstation.

“Well I’m new to the First Order, I got here about a week ago, and as of today I started force training with Kylo Ren.” The mention of Kylo’s name makes Ezra’s expression widen in surprise.

“Commander Ren doesn’t seem like the type to be someone’s teacher. He just seems so intense. But, I also don’t know him personally so I can’t say for sure. What I do know for certain is that I’ve heard from a lot of my flight crew and people who work around the ship, that he has a very hot temper. He is dangerous,” Ezra’s eyes meet mine and he pauses before speaking again. “Just be careful, alright?”

“I’ll try my best.” I gave him a small smile; his words are very kind. I can’t tell whether he is just being nice or flirting with me. I guess I wouldn’t be to mad if either were the case.

“It was very nice to meet you Ezra, but I have some work I have to get done back at my room. But I look forward to stopping in and even helping you fix your ship again sometime.” I start to back away, still looking at him as I walk.

“It was very nice to meet you too, Scout. And I’ll take you up on it.” he pauses to let out a small chuckle, “Since I can’t seem to get any other help on this ship.” He turns to start walking back to his ship, before long he gives one last smile over his shoulder at me before disappearing inside.

I walk through the doorway out of the room, and I can’t help but to catch myself smiling. I can already tell that I’m developing a small crush on him.

An argument down the hallway pulls me out of my thoughts of the charismatic pilot. I recognize one of the voices right away, the low artificial voice like ice and venom to whoever he is yelling at in the hallway. I also recognize the man he is arguing with to be General Hux, I met with him my first day on the ship and he explained why I was being recruited by the First Order, and what I would be doing here on the ship.

I know I probably shouldn’t eavesdrop, but I’m curious as to what they are talking about. Also, I’m starting to come to the conclusion that Kylo Ren is basically always angry for absolutely no reason.

I sneak down the hallway as close as I can get to Kylo and Hux without them noticing me. Kylo’s back is towards me so I know that he can’t see me, unless he has eyes in the back of his head.

“Hux! It is none of your concern at the moment, it is being taken care of.” I can tell that Kylo is trying to control the anger in his voice.

“Ren, I don’t think you have it under control, maybe the Supreme Leader should be notified about what you’ve been up to.” The threat hangs in the air, before I can let my thoughts wander as to what they could possibly be talking about, I hear a lightsaber ignite.

He turns to the wall beside him and lets loose, leaving hot melted streaks up and down the panels on the wall.

He stops quickly enough, turning to Hux in a threatening stance, trying to show his dominance over the situation. “There is no need to involve the Supreme Leader in my trivial affairs, and I don’t like you threatening me. I will deal with it!” He is now starting to calm down, the movement of his shoulders signaling that his breathing is slowing.

“If you are done with your childish tantrum, can you please put that blasted thing away. Make sure it is dealt with or I will have no choice but to inform the Supreme Leader.” He says almost too calmly for just having his life threatened. He turns and walks away without another word to Kylo.

Kylo extinguishes his lightsaber, placing it back on his belt where he pulled it from and disappears around a corner. I stand there in shock for a moment from what I just witnessed. What was this thing that Kylo had to take care? And why was Hux so eager to tell the Supreme Leader about it? I find myself scared of Kylo in that moment, because of how life threatening the situation was for General Hux.

My feet start to lead me back to my room so that I can finally get started on those readings I was given and to contemplate everything that has happened in the past few hours.

I turn the corner and immediately bump into a person’s hard chest. Kylo Ren is there, still as could be, seeming as if to be waiting for me.

“You know it isn’t polite to listen in on your master’s private conversations.” He sounds much more calm than he did a minute ago when talking with Hux.

“I really don’t know how private a conversation could be if its in the middle of a public hallway, where anyone can hear.” I say to his face, trying to make eye contact with the emotionless metal staring back at me from his mask.

He shakes his head a few times at me, contemplating what he is going to say next. Both of us are standing our ground. I find him much scarier when talking to others, only because I’m afraid for their lives and his temper towards them. But when he is talking to me, I find him arrogant and cocky and he needs to be taken down a peg, and that fear that I felt instantly goes away.

“I guess you are right about the conversation being public, so I can’t really be upset with you about that.” He pauses for a moment lowering his head so that his mask is right next to my ear. “I may be cocky, and arrogant, but know, I am telling the truth when I say that I am the most dangerous person on this ship. And if you are not going to follow your commands and respect your Master, then I will have to deal with you as if you are a traitor to the First Order, and I can guarantee that you don’t want that.” His voice came out as no more than a whisper, a low humming through his mask. Not angry, but urgent and threatening. I felt a shiver run down my spine, but not from fear, the emotion hard to decipher at this very moment.

He side steps away from me and I am left standing in the same spot with too many thoughts running through my head, and as quickly as he appeared in front of me, he is gone again.

If being in the First Order means that every day is going to be like this one, I’m not sure I want to be a part of it. Kylo Ren may be able to help me get my memories back, but at what cost?

I finally find myself at the door of my quarters, ready to be done with everything that has happened today and everything that has to do with my so-called Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I love comments and feedback!!


End file.
